Fail
by XxMyth MakerxX
Summary: One-shots about the daily life of Akihito and Asami. YAOI
1. We All Scream for Ice Cream

**Late Winter 2008**

"Stop! Asami-san!"

"For the last fucking time!" Akihito yelled behind him, looking over his shoulder at the two guards in pursuit. "It's Takaba! Ta-ka-ba! I never agreed to take the asshole's name!" Directing his attention back to his front, Akihito increased his speed, slamming his feet into the ground to push off harder, allowing him to run faster and hopefully loose the men.

His breathing grew louder as he kept going, turning here and hopping this fence there. He finally skidded to a halt to dash into an alley, sliding to hide behind some trash cans. He dropped to his stomach, palms down, head low. Within minutes he heard the footfalls of two bulky men, racing towards and then past the alley.

Success.

Grinning, Akihito waited a minute or two before sitting up. He let out a deep breath – really, the goons were getting faster. No doubt because of the new work out Asami now required from his men. Who the hell makes their employees go to the gym to run an extra hour a day, anyway? Then again, Asami probably threatened on pain of death.

After all, the bastard was starting to get very annoyed by how easily Akihito could dodge his guards.

Smiling as he imagined how pissed Asami would be this time, Akihito rose to his feet, dusting off the dirt from his pants. He grimaced as the soil only smeared, ruining his jeans. Sighing, Aki merely shook his head and made to leave the alley-

Only to find himself face to face with Asami.

Damn.

He immediately tried to jump back, but Asami was ready, his hand shooting out and grabbing the boy's wrist.

"Akihito." The word came out as a deep rumble. There was no humor in his voice.

"Uh, hey, um…" Akihito let out a nervous laugh. "You know, my guards are just around the corn-"

"You ran away from them. Again." Yanking Akihito forward, Asami grabbed the front of his ratty t-shirt and lifted him up so they were eye to eye, Aki's feet barely dragging the ground. "What did I just pound into your head last night about this very subject?"

Akihito snorted. "It wasn't my head you were-"

"Asami." His no-nonsense tone, let alone the use of the name, made Akihito gulp.

"N-not to leave their side…"

"Exactly." Asami lowered Akihito back to the ground, watching as a sheepish grin overtook the brat's face. Huh. The boy was dreaming if he thought he was getting off that easily. "But it seems I need to go over that lesson again."

"Wha-"

"I can either put you over my shoulder and keep you there, standing on the sidewalk among hundreds of people while we wait for the limo, or you can attempt to be a good boy and hold my hand."

Akihito scowled. "I'm not a kid-"

"Only _children_ run off and manage to get themselves covered in filth," Asami frowned, nodding at Akihito's pants.

"Damn it, Asami-"

"Carried it is, then." Asami made to grab Akihito under the arms, no doubt to lift him up.

"N-no!" Akihito yelped, frantically trying to move out of Asami's reach.

"Then you have to hold my hand." Asami crossed his arms, leaving Akihito to make the move.

"Why? Can't we just stand next to each other?" Akihito pleaded, realizing just how serious his lover was.

"No," Asami said simply. "I can't trust you not to take off again."

"But I-"

Asami glared at him, holding up three fingers. After a moment he curled one in, leaving only two fingers up, then one finger-

"Fine!" Akihito huffed, thrusting his hand out toward Asami.

Smirking, Asami firmly took Akihito's hand, not even holding it like a lover would with fingers intertwined but as a parent would a child, gripping the hand as if he really expected Aki to make a break for it.

"Good boy. Maybe we'll stop for ice cream on the way home."

Akihito didn't know what was worse – the way Asami was treating him, or the fact that ice cream sounded appealing when it obviously shouldn't.

Turning, Asami led Akihito out of the alley to the street, the limo obediently waiting on the curb.

"Thought you said we'd have to wait on the car?" Akihito muttered, wanting so badly to point out any flaw in Asami and make himself feel better – even if the best he could do was mock Asami's sense of time.

"Come now, Akihito – you know I needn't wait for anything. And you wouldn't either, if you'd start behaving like a good little boy."

Akihito frowned, glaring at nothing as Asami opened the door and motioned for Aki to slide in. Akihito tried to get in quickly, but was apparently too slow as Asami was able to smack his ass when he bent to get in the vehicle.

"Bastard."

"Brat," Asami smirked.

Akihito rolled his eyes, but fled to the other end of the car nonetheless.

Once Asami himself was inside and seated, he gave Akihito the _look_. Narrowing his eyes, Akihito boldly crossed his legs in answer.

"And here I thought a wife was supposed to keep her legs spread for her husband?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you just calling me a brat?" Akihito hissed.

Asami shrugged. "You're one to talk. You call me many things, sometimes everything in just under a few minutes."

"That reminds me," Akihito's eyes flashed. "Why the hell do your guards call me 'Asami'? They used to call me 'brat' or at least 'Akihito', but now all they can say is _your_ fucking name."

"Last time I checked, that name was added to yours two years ago. Don't tell me you've forgotten the wedding?"

"As if I could forget that embarrassment," Akihito blushed in spite of himself. The surprise ceremony was bad enough, but the sudden excuse to have sex for a month, nonstop, had nearly killed him. "You know what I mean – why are they only calling me by my last name?"

"I ordered them to."

"The hell?"

"I like the sound of it," Asami smiled, his eyes shining in possessive content. "Now come here. Unless you'd like to be best friends with the bed for a week again…?"

Akihito couldn't move fast enough.

xXx

Send me suggestions if you'd like! Otherwise, I'll be adding new one-shots as the ideas come to me.


	2. Small Vibrating Devices

**Fall 2009**

"What the fuck is this?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Why, Akihito, I had no idea your cell phone was so outdated that you couldn't recognize a newer mod-"

"You know what I mean, bastard! Why are you giving this to me?" He waved the Droid in Asami's face. "Don't think for one second that this is gonna replace my cameras!" He snarled, slamming the device down on his husband's desk.

Asami took a drag of his cigarette, his eyes narrowing as he opened his mouth to reply. "No, this does not 'replace' your cameras – replacing them was never my intent." Rising, Asami approached Akihito, his aura predatory and his eyes angry.

"Y-you had no right to take them!" Akihito argued, darting around the couch to put some distance between him and the intimidating man.

"I had every right," Asami growled, his voice taking a sharp turn. "Yesterday makes the fourth time this week that Takashi had to- Yes, he told me." Asami confirmed as Akihito frowned. "Why wouldn't he tell me? I'm his boss."

"But he's _my_ guard…" Akihito protested quietly.

Asami sighed and shook his head. Even after all this time, his boy still placed trust in the wrong people far too often. Still, the crestfallen face Akihito was making softened Asami's tone.

"He's _your_ guard, but first and foremost he is _my_ employee. He is required to report anything and everything concerning you."

"But-"

"But nothing," Asami cut him off. "The point is, you managed to get yourself into trouble. _Again_." He stressed the last word, pleased that Akihito winced; perhaps the boy would finally get the message this time? "Didn't we agree that you wouldn't take any more jobs?"

Asamai was barely able to finish his sentence before his kitten began hissing and spitting. "Fuck off! You aren't the boss of me! I'm a fucking freelance photographer, and from where I'm standing, you're just the asshole who stole my cameras!"

Asami allowed Akihito to finish his little tirade before continuing. Stubbing out his cigarette, he raised his gaze to lock onto Akihito's. "Steal? No, Akihito, I _took_ them _away_, because you – like most children – can't seem to understand when a boy should and should not play with his toys."

Akihito bristled, his face morphing into a mixture of outrage and embarrassment. For a moment, he didn't say anything. Then, in a hiss, he told Asami, "Guess I don't need any more then, huh? Here," he chucked the phone at Asami's desk, missing it by a mile. "I'm done."

Asami just waited, an impassive look on his face, debating whether he should get another cigarette while Akihito yet again went through the tedious process of opening the door to find two bodyguards blocking it. Really, when would he learn? Slamming the door in their faces, Akihito whirled around, facing Asami with his best glare.

"I'm not a kid that you can just lecture and boss around! I thought you finally got that when we… When I agreed…" Flustered, Akihito's voice dwindled down to nothing. Asami narrowed his eyes. His lover had yet to actually voice the word 'marriage' out loud, or admit to it in any way. Sure, he made husband jokes annoyingly often, but to actually bring it up in a serious conversation…

Well. Asami would be lying if he said it didn't sting a little every time Akihito avoided it.

"When you agreed to what? Are you referring to when you said, 'I do'?" Asami asked, a cold amusement in his voice.

A blush suddenly bloomed on Akihito's cheeks, the red coloring even the tips of his ears. "Yeah, okay?" he admitted softly.

"Mm-hm," Asami nodded. "And is it wrong to worry about your significant other? I'd like to remind you that this all started because your phone was lost during your recent _job_, as you call them. I am merely trying to give you a replacement."

Guilt settled into Akihito's stomach, but he still protested, "It's too big. I need something small to slip into my pocket, not a brick. I'll replace it myself."

"Oh? And here I thought you loved the newest electronics?"

Akihito scowled. That was no doubt a well hidden 'toy' joke again. "Not when it comes to phones."

Asami didn't respond, leaving the two to stare at each other. Akihito was still by the door, as if it provided an exit. Asami, on the other hand, was between the desk and the couch, his fingers twitching for another cigarette.

Always antsy, Akihito couldn't help but shift to his other foot. His tiny movement was all that was needed to set Asami off; the man was on him before Akihito could dodge.

Shoving him backward, Asami trapped Akihito between the door and himself. He slid his knee in between Akihito's legs, rubbing against the photographer's crotch. Akihito's breath hitched, his body too used to Asami's to ignore the man's actions.

"I suppose," Asami bit out, nuzzling and biting Akihito's neck. "That I'll have to take you shopping."

"There are no dressing rooms," Akihito frowned, remembering all of their past shopping/molesting trips. "What's in it for you?"

Asami smirked. "Can't you guess?" Lifting his head, he whispered in Akihito's ear, "I get to watch you fondle small, vibrating devices."

Akihito twisted his head, his eyes snapping up to Asami's. "You're NOT going!"


	3. The Boss' Lover

**Fall 2008**

Akihito had run out of money months ago.

At first, he'd shrugged off the sudden lack of jobs and tried to lay low until his next call. Hiding from his landlord and mooching off his friends, he got by – barely. But he couldn't bring himself to run to Asami, no way. Yet, as it turned out, he didn't have to. The asshole showed up one night and took Akihito back to his place, keeping him bed-bound until noon the next day, when the photographer had finally dragged himself out of bed to visit the bathroom. That's when he saw his toothbrush on the counter.

And his products in the shower.

From there he had found something of his in every room, running all over the house with his heart beating a mile a minute. He'd tried bringing it up to Asami, but the man just waved him off every time and took him back to bed. Akihito's ass thanked him when he finally got the message to _stop asking_.

But now, a year later, he'd finally gotten a call.

"I have a job for you," Hashida-san, one of his many editors, sang happily. "Your favorite kind. A yakuza deal, in some warehouse or another. Come by the office today and I'll give you the details."

A grin broke out on Aki's face. "Sure thing," he agreed. Hashida said his farewells and hung up, leaving Akihito to bask in his good fortune.

If his employers were calling again, then maybe he could finally get some cash together and _move out_. Sure, the penthouse was nice, but Asami and him were starting to fall into a routine. Akihito didn't like routines; they were boring. And he couldn't afford to be boring.

So, a shower and a quick game of _lose the guards_ later, he found himself at Hashida's door.

The job seemed simple enough. Hashida explained that the target would make an appearance in three days at a warehouse on the wrong side of town. From there, Akihito would follow him, and find the location of a very special, very bad deal that would be happening in any time from five to ten days. In all, a little surveillance, a little photography…

Just what Akihito needed.

But what to do about the bastard? Surely he would notice if Akihito was sneaking in and out. And he had made it quite clear on a number of occasions how he felt about Akihito's freelance jobs, giving plenty of plausible consequences if he felt any need to take one on. Needless to say, the asshole wouldn't exactly be thrilled if he discovered Akihito had done just that. So, Aki did what he always did when he was trying to avoid Asami:

He went to Kou's.

Officially, that is. It was a simple cover for his real activities, but simple was always better in these types of situations. Akihito made sure to leave an obvious note in case the bastard got suspicious:

_Dear asshole,_

_Kou's invited me to stay at his place to play some new games.  
>Be back in a while.<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Not yours.<br>__PS: Some of your money may have been used to fund this gaming._

Asami wouldn't care; never did, and the fifty Aki withdrew from his account would only convince the bastard of his story. Besides, now he had some cash to fund his meals on surveillance.

But here he was, nine days later, with Takashi after him. A new guard by all counts, but a _very_ fast one. Seems Asami had finally caught onto the little detail that Aki _wasn't_ at Kou's place.

"Stop following me, Takashi!" Akihito yelled, turning down yet another alley to (hopefully) escape in.

Takashi, hot on Akihito's heels, frowned, and hollered back, "This isn't _following_, Aki! I'm in fucking _pursuit_ of you!"

"Whatever! Just knock it-" Akihito was cut off as Takashi tackled his legs, knocking him down. They both laid there for a few seconds, wheezing heavily. Running eleven blocks will do that to a person. Sucking in one last good lungful, Takashi said slowly, "Aki, I'm going to let you up now. If you take off, so help me god, I'll tackle your ass a second time and wrestle you back to the car."

Akihito felt like arguing, but after the belly flop he just took to the pavement, he opted to just give a painful nod. Takashi snorted, reaching down to pull the brat up.

Takashi towered above Akihito by a good two feet, so it wasn't until Akihito glanced up that he noticed the spots on his face. "Damn it, Aki," the guard muttered, eyeing the new bruises forming on the kid's cheek. "Why d'you have to be so difficult?"

"Stop complaining," Akihito breathed, pulling a small camera out of his pocket. Pressing a few buttons, he added, "Isn't it part of your job description?"

"Yeah, well…" Takashi gripped his jaw gently, forcing Aki to stop checking the camera for a moment and turn his face to the side, showing yet another smaller bruise coming to color just under his chin. "Fuck," he cursed. "Boss is gonna kill me."

Akihito brushed him off, pulling his face out of his hold. "Please; it's my ass he's worried about. The face is just a perk."

"Uh-huh," Takashi agreed in mock belief. "You be sure to bring that up when the guy punches _my_ face in."

"Will do," Akihito smirked. "Ah, ouch," he quickly frowned, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Yeah, 'ouch'. That's what happens when you run away-"

"Right! Look, Takashi, I really appreciate how well you do your job-"

"I don't like where this is going."

"-but I really, _really_ have to get to _my_ job, so how about-"

"Kid," Takashi held up a hand. "Let me stop you right there. You see that pavement? The part you just fell on? If I have to shove you down again, I guarantee you blood is going to be decorating it the next time around. Don't make me do that."

Akihito gaped at him. Takashi just crossed his arms, daring Akihito to try something. They stood there for a few seconds, and Takashi assumed they were having some kind of stare-off, surprised when Akihito tried again, "But I-"

"Come _on_," he huffed, grabbing Akihito's arm and dragging him out to the street. He pulled the kid up alongside him on the sidewalk, keeping a hand on him for good measure. Spotting a sign, he radioed in their location and requested Asami-sama be notified. Receiving an affirmative, he placed the device back on his belt. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Akihito pouting.

"You brought this on yourself," he pointed out. Akihito scowled, and turned his head up to fight back-

"Holy shit!" Takashi cursed, bending down to stare at Akihito's face. "Are you kidding me?" As Takashi dove a hand into his pocket, Akihito tried to ask what was wrong. His reply was a piece of cloth to the face. "Hold still," Takashi hissed.

"You're tryin' ta drug meh!" Akihito all but wailed, twisting this way and that.

"What? Oh please, you've got a nose bleed."

Akihito stopped struggling. "Wha?"

"Yeah; it's bleeding like a son of a gun, too. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Boss is gonna throw me out his window!"

Akihito said nothing, standing by helplessly as Takashi wiped his face. Eventually, he stopped, pocketing the handkerchief and eyeing Akihito suspiciously. "Got any more injuries you want to spring on me?" Akihito rolled his eyes in response.

The car came within minutes, and Takashi wasted no time in getting Akihito inside. He knew how antsy the kid was; an Akihito behind closed doors was the best kind.

"I've been ordered to take you to the club," the driver relayed.

"Will Asami-sama be there?" Takashi asked.

"Why do you think we're going?" the driver scoffed.

Takashi nodded, and finally allowed himself to relax. The sooner he could hand Akihito off to the boss, the better. Of course, there was still the explanation of the kid's face...

"This sucksssss," Akihito sighed again, lightly thumping his head against the window.

"This is what happens when you disappear from the boss for days on end."

"What?" Akihito snapped his head up to look at Takashi. "I was at Kou's the whole time. I left a note-"

"Oh yeah," Takashi crossed his legs, getting comfortable. "Your note led us to _believe _you were at your friend's. We even posted guards, you little git."

"So?"

"Funny thing," Takashi leaned his head back. "The boss asked us to pick you up after four days, and we suddenly realized you weren't there." Takashi didn't miss the way the color drained from Akihito's face.

"What? Of course I-"

"Save it for the boss, Akihito. We all know you were on a stakeout; seems even your fearless editor is scared of boss. He gave you away." Takashi noted with curiosity the way Akihito's nails dug into the leather. "Anyway, we've spent the last five days looking for you. Aside from who you were tailing, he gave us next to nothing on where you were. Three days into the search, we opted to just randomly send men out all over the city, praying we'd catch some kind of break. Lucky I spotted you in that cafe."

A silence passed between them; Takashi comfortable in the leather seat with Akihito tense and ramrod-straight to his left.

"You should know," Takashi murmured. "That the boss has been in a scary mood since day one. You realize you do that to him, right?"

Akihito said nothing, just stared down at his feet.

"…Well," Takashi shrugged, "You just keep it in mind, the next time you decide to run off."

The ride to Sion was a long one, and Akihito spent most of his time staring out the window. Takashi took to closing his eyes, trying to get some kind of rest. It was because of this that he didn't notice the way Akihito perked up after a certain turn, nor did he see Akihito throw open the door at a stop light and race out.

But damn, did he hear him.

"AKIHITO!" he yelled, bolting up and taking off after him. The car jerked as the driver realized what'd happened, and he pulled off to the side, joining the chase.

Takashi had to hand it to the kid, he could move. Hell, half of what he did could be considered borderline par-core. It was a surprise when Akihito suddenly stopped after twenty minutes, dashing off to the left to hide behind some scraps of metal.

Takashi was on him within the minute, literally jumping on top of him and rolling him onto his stomach. "Akihito, you-"

"Shhh!" Akihito hissed, not even looking at Takashi. He scrambled for his camera, twisting to raise it to his face.

"What the hell-"

"I'm not kidding!" Akihito spit. "Shut _up_!"

Takashi frowned, finally looking up to what Akihito was so focused on. A few feet away, a yakuza meeting was taking place, if the couple dozen men with guns was anything to go by.

"Fuck, Aki," Takashi whispered. "Where are we?"

"This is my job," Aki hissed quickly, his attention on the scene. "I've been trailing the guy for days, and-"

"THERE you are!"

Akihito and Takashi jumped, whipping their heads around to find the driver running up to them.

"You're in SO much-"

_BANG._

It took Akihito a moment to register the gunshot. Even longer to fully comprehend that the bullet had just passed through their driver's leg. Blood started trickling out of the wound just before the man fell to his knees, when another bullet shot through his shoulder. Gravity pulled him forward to hit the ground.

"Shit," Takashi cursed. "Akihito, we've got to- Aki? Hey, kid?"

Akihito was frozen beside him, eyes wide and face pale. Takashi would say he was in shock, but he looked too damn terrified for that to be the case.

Takashi knew about Akihito's history, of course. Knew he'd been taken captive by the boss' enemies every now and then; knew he'd seen gunfire and death. He was wrong to assume it had made the kid used to it like it had himself. Instead, it looked like Akihito had taken to the other end of the spectrum, the more civilian approach: he _feared _it.

"C'mon, Aki," Takashi yanked the kid up, quietly dragging him even further out of sight while men ran over to check the body. That seemed to snap Akihito out of it.

"No!" Akihito yelled, ripping out of Takashi's grasp. The guard wasn't expecting it, and Akihito took off toward the fallen driver.

"Akihito!" Takashi ran after him. Weeks ago, when he'd joined the small group of guards dedicated solely to protecting Akihito, boss had made one thing perfectly clear: _Akihito_ should always be his _only_ priority.

Akihito ignored Takashi, sliding to a stop on the gravel in front of the driver. He heard yells from the men advancing, heard triggers pulled and bullets whoosh by. Grabbing the man's waist, he struggled to pick up the heavily muscled driver, grunting when he finally got him to his feet.

"_Move_ it!" Takashi yelled, blocking them and returning fire. The men scattered, dashing for cover.

Adrenaline aided Akihito as he strained to pull the man along with him. Takashi followed, training allowing him to fend off the strangers. When they made it behind another building, Takashi pocketed his gun in it's holster and took one of the driver's arms, helping hold him up.

They quickly ran through a couple alleys and passed a few buildings, not stopping until they found the car. Placing the driver in the back, Takashi and Akihito took the front, Takashi all but shoving Aki inside.

"Here," Takashi rushed, handing Aki his radio as he fumbled to turn the keys that'd been stupidly left in the ignition. "I need you to give our location, and explain that we have a man down."

Akihito nodded shakily, licking his lips and bringing the radio up to his mouth. "Whoever's there, we've got a guy shot over here. He's… he's been hit twice. We-"

"_Akihito?_"

"A-Asami?"

"_What are you- Where are your guards?"_

"Takashi is here beside me; he's driving. I'm not sure where we're going-"

"We're going straight to Club Sion, sir," Takashi reported loudly.

"_Well done, Takashi-"_

"What? No, we have to get him to a hospital!" Akihito demanded.

"_There is a personal doctor awaiting him."_ Asami assured him. _"Akihito, hand the radio back to Takashi, and pull out your phone. We can't tie up this channel."_

Akihito did as told, passing the radio back and releasing his cell from his pocket. _Bastard_ flashed across the screen, and Akihito answered it with numb fingers.

"_What happened?"_ Asami asked.

"I-I was chasing down a lead, and Takashi and the driver followed me. Takashi realized what was going down and got quiet, but the driver rushed in, yelling. He was loud Asami, so loud, and they s-shot him-"

"_Akihito, I want you to listen to me: this isn't your fault."_

"It is!" Akihito protested angrily, tears springing to his eyes. "You know it is; stop lying!"

"_This is _not_ your fault. My men are prepared to do whatever is necessary for their job, and if they aren't observant enough to-"_

"He was chasing after _me_, the 'brat,' remember? It's stupid to think-"

"_Excuses. Do not blame his stupidity on yourself."_

"Maybe I wasn't _clear_; I led them into a dangerous situation, with _no_ warning, and one of them was shot!"

"_Akihito-_"

"We're here," Akihito said bitterly. "See you in a few minutes." He slapped his cell shut, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Aki," Takashi said softly, pulling the car around to the back. "I know you don't see it this way, but it's all part of the job. What happened back there-"

"Thanks for the ride," Akihito mumbled, slipping out of the car.

Men dressed in white – medics, Akihito guessed – pulled the driver out of the back seat and rushed him into the building. Akihito followed at a slow pace, Takashi behind him, nodding to Suoh as they approached the boss' office. It was a surprise when the door suddenly opened before them, and Asami stepped out. He looked at the both of them, his gaze lingering on Akihito, before finally motioning Takashi inside and leaving Akihito in the hall.

"He wants to hear a report first," Suoh offered. "To fully grasp the situation."

It was a while before Takashi came back out, passing Akihito with a pat on the shoulder. Asami called Akihito inside from his desk.

Akihito entered, avoiding Asami's gaze. As soon as the door shut, Asami stood, beckoning Akihito closer. Aki did so slowly, unsure of what was in store for him, now that Asami must know it really was his fault.

As Akihito stopped in front of his desk, Asami came around it, making them only inches apart. For a few moments, no one said anything. Akihito finally looked up at Asami, only to confirm that Asami was staring down at him.

Asami suddenly narrowed his eyes, raising his hand as if to slap him; Akihito flinched, bracing himself. The blow never came, though, and eventually Asami dropped his hand to yank Akihito to him, locking him against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," Akihito whispered, his voice breaking a little. "I-"

"Enough," Asami ordered, his tone harder than normal. The arms around him tightened even more. "Don't apologize when you don't understand."

"Don't under- Look, asshole!" Akihito yelled, trying his best to push away from Asami. "I get it, okay? I didn't listen to you and I almost got someone killed-"

"Wrong," Asami ground out, grabbing Akihito by the shoulders and shoving him at arm's length to properly look at him. "You didn't listen and almost got _yourself_ killed." Akihito rolled his eyes, and Asami shook him, his voice reaching a thunderous level: "Do you not realize what could have happened?" He literally shook Akihito off balance, holding the boy up with his grip. "Why are you doing this? Why do you _keep_ doing this?"

Akihito didn't mean to let the tears fall – it was just that Asami was so _angry_ and it was all _his fault_ and the driver-

He felt himself pushed back into Asami, a hand cradling his head.

"Why? Is the excitement I create not enough for you? Or is it material? Something you wanted?"

"W-what?" Akihito shuddered, his voice a little shaky from crying.

Asami didn't say anything else, just held him. Tucked him so close that Akihito's face was shoved against his hard chest, his body crushed between two huge arms and a muscled torso.

They left within the hour, Suoh driving the limo they rode in. Aki tried to keep his distance, stay in one end of the car, but Asami was having none of it, and pulled Akihito back to rest against his side.

Akihito tried to break the silence. "We going home?"

"Hospital first."

Akihito frowned, lifting his head from Asami's shoulder. "Asami, I didn't-"

"You were knocked head first into the ground. It could be anything."

"Is that how Takashi told it? Cause-"

"Takaba. Enough." Asami pressed him back down against him, ending the conversation.

Going to the hospital with Asami made Japan's medical system appear next to perfect. There wasn't any talk of forms or waiting rooms; instead, they were whisked away to a spacious patient room with a doctor already waiting.

"Ah, Takab-san, is it? Please, take a seat." He motioned toward the hospital bed. Before he even had a chance to move, Asami pressed a forceful hand to his lower back, steering him forward. Akihito climbed up with a sigh, loosely clasping his hands together.

The doctor kneeled before him, starting with the basics: temperature, blood pressure, etc. While he was pressing a popsicle stick down on Akihito's tongue, he asked, "I believe you requested a physical, and an extensive head exam?"

Akihito almost protested, but stopped himself. The doctor wasn't talking to him, anyway.

"Yes," Asami nodded, standing beside Akihito with his arms crossed.

"I can see why," the doc's eyes searched Akihito's face. "All these bruises could mean even more underneath."

Akihito almost groaned from the doctor's comment. He'd forgotten about them, and briefly wondered what Asami thought when he first saw them.

"Precisely," Asami agreed.

Besides a few instructions from the doc, the rest of the 'appointment' was carried on in silence. Akihito was embarrassed when he had to strip down in front of Asami, but told himself that was stupid; the man had seen him hundreds of times. Still, standing there with eyes on him was pretty unsettling.

X-rays were next, done on a giant machine Akihito had seen in plenty of TV dramas. He was made to put on a green medical garb and lay down, allowing himself to be moved back until his head was inside where it could be scanned. He twiddled his thumbs while he waited, staring up at the bright lights.

"_Thank you, Takaba-san_." A voice came in through the speakers. "_We're all done here, so if you'd like to exit the MRI you can change back into your clothes._"

Akihito let out a sigh of relief and moved to get up. He felt a hand grab his arm and help him out. Oh, Asami. What a surprise.

"We'll be leaving momentarily," Asami pulled him to his feet. "Go get dressed."

Akihito nodded, bypassing Asami and heading for the small changing room. He yanked off the flimsy robe and stepped into his underwear and jeans, pulling his shirt over his head. "Finally," he breathed. Stepping out, he found Asami waiting on him.

He turned, motioning for Akihito to follow. They walked out of the building, again without having to fill out any paperwork. Asami stepped aside when they got to the car, clearly waiting for Akihito to get in first. He slipped inside, Asami following right after and pulling Akihito close again.

They didn't have sex that night. Akihito was shockingly surprised, knowing that sex was one of the few ways Asami ever exercised his anger and frustration out on him. Instead, Asami kept him close, holding him even in sleep.


	4. The Boss' Wife

**Fall 2008**

Asami hadn't touched Akihito for three days. Hell, he hadn't even talked to him, just threw him under house arrest until further notice and left him to rot in the penthouse while _he_ left to go take care of his illegal business. Not to say that he didn't visit. The prick had come back each night, climbing into bed with Akihito for at least an hour before taking off again. It was unnerving; like Asami was trying to prove to himself that Akihito was still there.

It made Akihito wonder: had his little adventure affected the yakuza that much? Surely this wasn't the worst of his many mishaps. But, for whatever reason, his lover was being extra creepy-protective-silent and just extra _Asami_ about the whole thing. Weird.

He tried talking to the guards about it; you know, the ones stationed in the penthouse to make sure Aki definitely followed the rules concerning 'house arrest'. They ignored him, for the most part, standing alert at every exit – even a few impossible ones. Windows, for example. They were on the fucking top floor, but whatever; apparently Asami's word was law.

Takashi was there, too, silently following Akihito around throughout his day. It was annoying, to say the least, but at least that guy talked to him.

"Look, just sit down, okay? I'm going to the living room once I grab a soda; why don't you scout ahead and check the perimeter or whatever? Take the couch."

Takashi just raised an eyebrow, following him into the kitchen anyway. "You don't get it," he lectured. "If boss finds that any of us," he motioned to the other guards, "Have been slacking off, he'll kill us." Akihito raised his head to shoot back an amusing retort, but Takashi stopped him. "Don't look at me like that, Aki. I'm not trying to be funny."

"Please," Akihito rolled his eyes, slamming the fridge door closed as he popped open a can of coke. "He's just going through a _I'm having a nervous breakdown because I'm not god_ phase; he'll snap out of it in a week or two."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Duh," Akihito grinned, moving into the living room. No way he would admit what he was really thinking. "So just chill, and _stop_."

"Look, kid, I know you hate it, but just deal. Who knows, maybe it _will_ be over within a few days," Takashi gave a small shrug, sitting beside him on the leather sofa. "You never know."

"Whatever," Akihito set his soda on the coffee table, picking up one of the remotes. "You wanna pla-"

"Takashi-san," the door opened, one of the guards from the hall sticking his head in. "Asami-sama is on his way up. He requests that Akihito be informed and standing by."

Takashi nodded. "Afirma-"

"What the hell, man? I'm right here!" Akihito yelled, tired of being ignored. The guard didn't give him so much as a nod before he returned to the hall, closing the door. Akihito jumped up, ready to give him a piece of his mind. "Why that-"

"Leave him," Takashi stood up beside Akihito. "Boss is coming; I'd say that's the start of some kind of change, right?"

Akihito didn't respond, just turned to look up at Takashi with wide eyes as the guard's words finally caught up to him. Suddenly, all the terrible scenarios he'd been creating and fearing for the past few days began to play over in his mind.

"Aki?" Takashi touched his shoulder.

"I… I…" Shaking his head, Akihito jumped into a run, dashing to the back hall, barreling towards the third door on the left: his makeshift dark room.

Takashi's foot caught the door just before it could properly latch and, more importantly, lock.

"What the hell, Aki?" he hissed, frantically trying to force the door open before the boss made his appearance.

"Move, Takashi!" Akihito shoved back, doing his best to battle Takashi's magical guard strength and barricade himself inside.

"Aki, c'mon man, the boss is finally coming up to see you. To _talk_, I'll bet you anything! Why're you running now?"

"After the job- and he's just so… and I can't!" Akihito rambled, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"Kid, if he wanted to-" Takashi suddenly cut himself off, the power against the door gone. Akihito slammed the door closed in surprise, falling against it. His ear to the wood made it all too easy for him to hear Takashi address someone as 'Boss'.

Akihito felt his heart drop.

He barely had time to scramble back before the knob rustled and the door swung open, Asami dominating the doorframe.

"Takaba," he growled, his eyes raking over him. "Must you defy me in everything?"

Akihito glared, letting his anger slip over him in autopilot while he tried to figure everything out. "Defy? What am I supposed to do – what is _anyone _supposed to do – when they find themselves under someone else's complete _and stupid _control?"

Asami bent forward slightly, reaching out and snapping Akihito to him, bringing them nose to nose. "They're _supposed_ to submit, my dear Akihito. Submit, and play nice. But oh no, not you. For _you_, measures have to be taken."

"_What_ measures?" Akihito asked, his narrowed eyes on Asami while his hands weakly worked at the fist holding him up by his shirt.

Asami gave him a wolf's grin, canines flashing in the dimly lit darkroom. "The best kind, kitten." Akihito visibly flinched at the pet name used in such a cold tone. "The best kind."

Asami dragged him out of the penthouse, and Akihito barely had time to appreciate being outside before he found himself thrown into a limo, closed off from the world once again.

"Put this on," Asami ordered, thrusting a red suit in his face.

"What-"

"Fine," Asami grabbed Akihito's waist, yanking him into his lap. Without a word, he thrust his hand into Akihito's pants, tugging them down with unnecessary force.

"Asami!" Akihito panicked, struggling to get away, but Asami kept him pinned, removing his t-shirt as well.

"Now," Asami talked into his ear. "Do you require assistance in dressing, as well?" The man loosened his grip slightly, honestly giving the other a choice.

Akihito gave an indignant huff, ripping himself away from Asami. Flying to the other end of the seat, he made a big show of putting on the blood-colored suit, glaring at Asami all the while.

"Good?" Akihito sneered, throwing his arms out in a mock-pose.

"Perfect," Asami nodded, his strong arms reaching for Akihito yet again.

"H-hey!" Aki protested, falling to the floor as he tried to stay out of reach. "What's the big ide-" A hand managed to grab his hair, using the hold to painfully steer Akihito up. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwww!" Akihito wined, blindly following the grip to keep the pain to a minimum. Damn, Kou was right – his scalp really was sensitive. Too bad the bastard knew it, too.

He found himself on his stomach in Asami's lap, the hand in his hair gone only to grab his arm and right him, making him back-to-chest with the bastard.

He kept him there for who knows how long, and soon Akihito's racing heart slowed to a soft, steady beat. Feeling brave, he glanced up at Asami, and asked, "And you're taking me where?"

He was surprised when Asami answered. "To a party, of sorts." A small grin tugged at the man's mouth. Akihito felt slightly sick at the thought of what could make Asami laugh in this mood. "There will be a number of guests – clients, business partners… Even a few less than desirable acquaintances. But understand, Akihito, that I expect you to be on your best behavior before _all_." Asami was staring down at him, the grin a fleeting memory.

Clearing his throat, Akihito shrugged. "Sure."

Asami gave him a look that clearly meant he wasn't impressed, and gently ran a hand over his arm. "Behave, and I'll take you somewhere nice after."

Akihito perked up at that. "We're talking somewhere outside, right? Not one of your, '_Oh, I'll take you to a place you've never been before_' pick-up lines, yeah? Because I could _really _do with the fresh air."

"Yes," Asami kissed his forehead, apparently appeased.

"Cool," Akihito smiled, appreciating the lack of tension. "Can I bring a camera?"

Ah, and there was the tension again.

Asami didn't answer, but brought a hand up to tug the red jacket and white shirt down Akihito's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the pale skin underneath.

"Ouch!" Akihito hissed, the familiar act both a bringer of arousal and of pain. Asami grunted, removing his mouth to lick at the little blood escaping. "Should I take that as a no?"

"I'll be holding onto your cameras for a while," Asami told him slowly, as if expecting a fight. "Lest you get any more reckless ideas."

"It was a _job_-" And then Asami was kissing him; rough and angry and desperate. Teeth raked against his own as Asami moved against him, getting as close as possible. Akihito let him, relieved Asami was finally doing something familiar. But why did he wait so long? Why didn't he just fuck whatever lecture he was trying to give _into_ _him_ and move on?

"Asami-sama," a voice carried through a small speaker. "We're here."

Asami gave one last nip before breaking away, his eyes full of Akihito: all flushed cheeks and open red lips.

"Perfect," Asami said again. Akihito raised an eyebrow, breathing slowly as he straightened his jacket. Asami didn't reply, and when a guard opened their door, he left, waiting just outside for Akihito to climb out himself.

"This is a church," Akihito commented dryly, taking in the giant cathedral.

"How observant," Asami smirked.

"I think you mean, 'How _ironic'." _When Asami just looked at him, Akihito continued. "You know, a whole bunch of yakuza on holy ground…?" Akihito dropped it, realizing Asami wasn't going to get it any time soon. "Nevermind."

Asami didn't push him, and instead turned to a guard standing by. "Where is Kirishima?"

"Here, sir," Kirishima called out from across the courtyard. Jogging up to them, he apologized. "It appears many of the guests are upset sitting in the left row, sir. They claim they aren't here for the bride, and do not think the left properly shows their loyalty-"

"Wait a minute," Akihito protested. "You mean someone is getting _married_?"

Kirishima frowned slightly, opening his mouth to speak but Asami cut him off.

"Yes," Asami said with a smirk. "Why else would we meet here?"

"I dunno, I just- damn. You brought me to a yakuza wedding? No wonder you didn't want me to have a camera." Akihito shook his head in surprise.

"…Yes," Asami agreed slowly. "Kirishima, if you would escort Akihito?"

Kirishima nodded, bringing an arm around Akihito's shoulders to steer him inside.

"What about you?" Akihito called.

"I'll see you inside," Asami waved playfully.

Kirishima didn't take him very far; just to a small room, with a bunch of mirrors and a small stand in the middle.

"What? Do I not get to watch?" Akihito fussed. Kirishima said nothing, but surprised Aki when he moved in front of him to mess with his hair. "Um, Kirishima?"

"Takaba…" Kirishima sounded weird; hesitant. Like he didn't know what he should and shouldn't say. "For once – for just _today_ – take everything at face value." Now he was pulling at Akihito's clothes, straightening them. "Don't over-think it and assume it's a trick, or ploy-"

"Don't over-think _what_?" Akihito furrowed his brow, completely lost.

In the background, dulled by the doors, the bridal march began. Kirishima suddenly linked arms with him, but not before he looked him dead in the eyes, and told him, "This."

Before Akihito could even begin to figure that one out, Kirishima took him out of the room, down a small hall. A large set of doors opened up before them, and Akihito was hit with a sudden lurch of unease as he realized everyone was staring at them.

He snapped his head up to look at Kirishima. What was he _thinking_! They were totally stealing the bride's moment! He had half a mind to dive into one of the empty isles and plant himself down like nothing had happened, but then Kirishima started to move, taking Akihito with him.

They walked down the isle - looking for a seat, Akihito assumed. He didn't know how Kirishima could just walk so casually; he himself was rigid, no doubt with a blush dominating his face. It was quiet, save for the bride's music, and everyone was still _looking_. He couldn't wait till they were seated and hidden within the crowd.

But suddenly they were passed the pews, standing before the priest and, and-

Asami?

The music stopped.

Akihito's jaw dropped, his eyes searching the bastard's amused face. He felt Kirishima release his hold, watching him leave to stand behind Asami, next to Suoh. A voice in his head whispered _Best Man_, but he didn't pay it any mind. Hell, he barely noticed Takashi standing where the Maid of Honor should be; he was too busy trying to grasp the situation.

In the end, the priest broke him from his daze.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company…" The old man rambled on, reading from a bible in his hands. Akihito kept looking between him and Asami, and even snuck a peek at the audience. There were hundreds of people – families – in attendance. He recognized a few from some stakeouts he'd taken earlier in his career, back before it had became so hard to take jobs. Were they _all_ criminals?

"…so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Asami's deep voice shocked Akihito, and he snapped his wandering gaze up to his. Asami just stared right back, looking at him with… What the fuck was that? _Adoration_?

Suddenly, the minister turned slightly to Akihito, making eye contact every time he looked off the page. "And will you, Takaba Akihito, have this man…"

Akihito didn't know what to say. This was… This was… He gulped, looking at Asami.

This was _not_ what he expected.

"…and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Akihito just stared at Asami. What _was_ all this? The 'measures' Asami had been talking about? Was he trying to trap him? Wouldn't be a surprise; the bastard was always trying to lock him down. So what, was this his last chance to get away?

"Takaba-san?" The priest whispered. Asami just smiled.

Giving a lopsided grin, Akihito breathed out a laugh and said, "I do?"

"Ah, well," the priest closed the bible, looking relieved. "If you would please face each other, and take one another's hands."

Asami turned, taking Akihito's hands in his.

"What God has joined," the priest began, nodding at Suoh as he produced two rings. "Man must not divide…"

Suoh handed them off to Asami, who gently lifted Akihito's hand and slipped a gold ring onto his finger. Akihito marveled at the weight. Lifting his hand higher, Asami kissed his knuckles, looking into his eyes the entire time.

Akihito tried not to shake too much as he took the other ring from Asami. Putting it on the man's ring finger and pushing it up, he tried to draw his hand away. Asami held on.

"I now pronounce you husband and, er, husband-"

_Wife_, Asami mouthed, grinning at the face he got for it.

"You may now kiss the – uh – groom."

Asami pulled Aki close and the photographer could barely hold back an eye-roll. _As if he ever needs permission._

He was slightly startled when the audience began clapping – really? An applause at a _wedding_? – but did his best to ignore it.

The rest was a bit of a whirlwind. Asami accepted a few congratulations from some businessmen, leaving Akihito's side for a moment to mingle with his world. Kirishima and Suoh followed, not about to leave Asami-sama alone in this crowd, but Takashi stayed behind.

"You scared me for a minute there," he laughed, clasping Akihito on the back. "You looked like a deer caught in the headlights; thought for sure you were gonna run or throw a fit or something."

"Yeah, well," Akihito grumbled. "I'd say I handled it quite well for a guy who didn't have any warning."

Takashi gaped at him. "You mean boss didn't…?" Akihito shook his head. "Fuck." He breathed. "He really likes to take gambles on you, doesn't he?"

Akihito snorted. "He's lucky I didn't-"

"Akihito."

Aki started, twisting around to stare at a man he had hoped to never speak with again.

"F-Feilong," he stuttered. Takashi's head shot up in recognition at the name. Grabbing Akihito's shoulder, he yanked him back, getting between the two.

"Feilong-san," Takashi gave a small bow. "I understand that you were invited, but I think I am right in understanding that Asami ordered no contact with Akihito."

"He did indeed," Feilong nodded. "But given our…" he looked Akihito up and down. "…history, shall we say? I wanted to wish him luck with the rest of his life." Tossing a box of pocky at him – that Takashi caught – Feilong smiled at Akihito. "You'll need it."

Still smiling, he turned to leave, not bothering to speak with Asami. Takashi inspected the pocky box, even going so far as to open it, before handing it to Akihito.

"As if," Akihito scoffed, throwing the thing in the garbage. "Who knows what drugs he's put in it?"

"Who put drugs in what?" Asami asked, rejoining Akihito.

"Nothing," Akihito shrugged. Raising an eyebrow, Asami shot a pointed look at Takashi.

"Feilong-san offered Akihito-kun a box of pocky, sir."

Akihito could swear Asami's eyes widened. He looked down at Akihito. "Feilong?"

"Eh," Aki shrugged. "It was no biggie. Takashi stepped in."

"Hm," Asami didn't sound happy.

They didn't stick around for too long after; apparently, there was somewhere else Asami wanted to be.

"You couldn't have given me the _slightest_ bit of warning?" Akihito complained, flopping onto the limo seat.

"I didn't want to give it away," Asami chuckled.

Akihito lifted his head, giving him a serious look. "Weren't you worried I'd say no? In front of all of your subjects?"

"Come now, Akihito," Asami picked up his legs sprawled out on the seat and placed them in his lap. "We both know you can't say no to me. And that is precisely why I wanted everyone there: all of my subordinates, my rivals. They needed to know who you were; that you were off-limits."

Akihito frowned. "But won't they come after me now? It's like you're taunting them."

Asami's voice was confident as he replied, "They wouldn't dare."

Akihito was quiet for a few minutes before he whispered, "I almost did, you know. Say no. It's a little scary, agreeing to be with someone for the rest of your life."

Asami chuckled again, not the least bit offended. "For a wild cat like you, I imagine what you said took a great deal of courage. But don't worry, I'll make it worth the risk." Leaning over, he ran his fingers through Akihito's hair.

"So now what? Back to the penthouse?"

"No," Asami smirked. "We're going to the airport. I promised you fresh air, didn't I?"

"_Hell_ no!" Akihito blurted. "No, no, no! I am _not_ going on another vacation with you where I just sit around and wait for you to molest me all day! No!"

"But my kawaii Akihito," Asami purred. "We have to take a vacation – we deserve a _Honeymoon._"

Akihito could swear his ass was aching already.

xXx

And here you go, part 2 of my wedding story. PLEASE let me know if something isn't IC; I hate it when you read a story but spend the whole time frowning because it's SO off.

Also, about the seating during a wedding: generally, you sit on the right to show you are there for the groom, and the left to show you're there for the bride.


End file.
